It is known to arrange an insulated inner piping in a rigid jacket pipe in order to obtain a pre-insulated pipe.
Various pull-through methods exist, in which a pre-insulated pipe is arranged in a jacket pipe by pulling. However, the known methods can only be applied for pipes with a limited length.
Other methods use co-extrusion of the jacket pipe on the insulated inner piping. Such methods have the disadvantage of resulting in pre-insulated pipes that have a limited bending radius.